Touch it and Die
by butchercup
Summary: One-shot. Buttercup has fallen in love all over again... with a piece of ham. How far will she go to ensure she has it? *Something that would have happened after my Ruff Trilogy*


_**It's Thanksgiving today, and I got this idea after something kind of similar happened when it was time to eat. Defiantly not my best work, but I was bored! and also, this is kind of like something that happened after my Ruff Trilogy. enjoy!**_

* * *

Buttercup watched patiently as the Professor and Bubbles set food around the counter. So many smells filled the warm kitchen as they removed pans from the oven. Blossom was standing in the door way leading to the living room, trying to calm a heated conversation between the Rowdyruff Boys. They were raising their voices as they discussed something about school rules. Buttercup was about ready to shut them up in a very painful way.

As Bubbles carved ham off of its bone, she managed to cut the most perfect piece Buttercup had ever seen. It was placed on a decorative plate along with other small slices of ham. Buttercup eyed the piece of ham as if she was falling in love. Butch officially had competition for the next ten minutes, or however long would take her to eat it.

The slice of ham was the perfect size, and had the slightest piece of pineapple lying across. It was hers. There was no way she would let anyone else have that specific piece of ham.

As the Professor and Bubbles were putting the finishing touches to the dinner, Buttercup wandered to where the plates had been set down. The entire time, she never took her eyes off her ham.

"Dinners ready!" Bubbles shouted cheerfully. The Boys' heated conversation instantly stopped as they walked into the kitchen. Buttercup grabbed a plate from the stack and went straight for the ham. Just as her fork was about to pick up her perfect piece of ham, a hand beat her to it. Butch brought the ham to his mouth, ready to enjoy it. Buttercup's eyes widened with terror.

"BUTCH!" she shouted. All eyes were now on Buttercup. Butch had a very confused expression covering his face. Buttercup glared at Butch as if he'd just committed murder.

"…Put the ham… DOWN." She demanded. Butch glanced at the piece of meat in his hand. He realized what was happening. He slowly and carefully placed the ham on Buttercup's plate, flinching when she made a slight movement. Once she had what she wanted, Buttercup smiled at her boyfriend and skipped into the dining room, not even bothering with the other food options. Everyone but Butch and Buttercup erupted in laughter at the situation.

"Note to self, never come between BC and food" Brick noted, followed by another wave of laughter from the group. Everyone got a plate full of holiday food and joined Buttercup at the table. She waited for them, not taking a single bite from the ham. Boomer smirked as he reached his hand to steal the ham right off of her plate when her back was turned.

"Unless you want to lose your hand, I suggest you don't do that" Buttercup said without even glancing at Boomer. He carefully moved away from her and took a seat next to a giggling Bubbles. After taking a few bites from her ham, Buttercup went back into the kitchen to get some sides.

Once everyone was pretty much done with their food, Buttercup saved one last small piece of her ham, to enjoy as the last thing she ate. Her fork was already puncturing the ham and ready to be brought to her mouth. Butch brought his fist down to the table in a sigh, hitting Buttercup's fork. The fork flipped up and out the window behind them in an instant. Brick and Boomer tried to contain their laughter as Blossom and Bubbles ran out of the room to burst into it.

Buttercup turned around in the direction her fork and perfect last piece of ham went. Her lower lip curled into a pout and her eye twitched slightly. As cute as it was to Butch, he panicked, looking around for something to keep her from exploding. He picked up his own fork and held a piece of ham up to Buttercup's face.

She stared at it. The ham was a miniature version of the piece she had in the beginning. She smiled brightly and opened her mouth. Butch fed her his last piece of ham with a relived sigh.

"I think you just lost your girlfriend to a piece of ham bro'" Brick commented. Butch and Buttercup glared at Brick and Boomer, who were bursting into a fit of laughter.

* * *

_**Well I actually got my ham without having to say anything, but I just thought of this when we were getting food. anyway, hope you enjoyed it at least a little bit! And Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it!**_


End file.
